Demon Beast
Demon Beasts (called Monsters in the 4Kids dub, and an equally-accurate translation of the Japanese majuu, 魔獣) are monstrous creatures in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. History These creatures are created by Nightmare which he sells for a very heavy profit. King Dedede often buys these monsters in an attempt to defeat Kirby, but in almost all cases Kirby is able to counter the monster's attacks and destroy them, much to the dismay of Dedede. Most are sent to him through the monster transporter in Dedede's Throne Room, but Heavy Lobster was sent through a capsule, and Kracko had to be transported by air, in both cases due to their massive size. While most of the Monsters are created by Nightmare, a handful of them, such as Lovely, are simply denizens of Dream Land, which he brainwashes into violent creatures. While most of the monsters were created specifically for the anime, some Monsters like the Ice Dragon or Fire Lion originated from the games. As of now, with the exception of Phan Phan and some others, none of the Monsters created for the anime have appeared in any of the Kirby games. It is revealed later in the series that the Demon Beasts do not start out as evil and violent creatures, as shown with Phan Phan being nice. After being created, they go through a rigorous training program which corrupts their mind and makes them evil. In Kirby Squeak Squad, the player can see a machine that resembles the machine King Dedede has that Nightmare uses to send him monsters in the anime. This is the only refrence to monsters outside the anime (besides Phan Phan). Even though Demon Beasts appear to take commands from their cilents at first, it is implied that they eventually turn on the customers and will try to attack them. Power Rangers series It first appeared in Power Rangers: Monster Battle after accidentally used AUTO CREATOR to fused with Dedede's monster books and spawn. However, it was damaged caution by the core explosion. Notable Monsters * Octacon * Blocky * Zako Chess Monsters * Bugzzy (ally with Samuel) * Kracko * Dedede Stone * Fofa * Slice n' Splice * Popon * Urameshiya * Sasuke * Noddy * Robot Pet * Honker Stomper * Pukey Flower * Knuckle Joe (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon * Chilly * Susshi * Tornadon * Imohmushii (Monster form only) * Yamikage * Floaty the Drifter * WolfWrath (ally with Samuel and his monsters) * Lovely (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon Robot * Monsieur Goan * Galbo * Walky * Hardy * Fire Lion * Cobgoblin * Broom King * Erasem * Zako Mini-Monsters * Masher * Fridgy * Gerath * Particle Ghost * Sharbon * Gabon * Domestic Servant Robot * Flame Feeder * Dedede Doll * Denjaa * 3 Color Fighters * Martial Arts All-Stars * Windwhipper * Togeira * Scarfy * Belly Buster * Teacher Creature * Crab * Kirisakin * Max Flexer * Cold Virus * Zako Generic Monsters * Masher 2.0 * MT2 ** Dirk ** Kirk ** Smirk * Delivery Man * Mole * Zako Spirit Monsters * Squishy * Doctor Moro * Dinosaur Army ** Kirbysaurus ** D-Rex ** Escarsaurus ** Bookemosaurus ** Len-Saurus ** Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus ** Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl ** Kawasaraptor * Paint Roller * Escar-droid (Form 2 & 3 only) * Bonkers (Monster form only) * Red Viper * Trash Basher * SlicerDicer * Nekketsu * Mumbies * Ozone Hole Monster * Ebifryer * Maimaigoon * Anige * Fang, Rip, & Turbo * Wheelie * Fryclops * Chuckie * Whippy ** Training Clowns ** Dogon ** Boomer ** Hot Head ** Yaban ** Mr. Frosty ** Whiskers ** Jukid ** Poppy Bros. Jr. * Demon Frog * Heavy Anaconda * Heavy Lobster * Destrayer * Air Riders ** Formula Rider ** Rocket Rider ** Wing Rider ** Shadow Rider * Ebizou Demon Beasts in Pilot only * Captain Stitch * Meta Knight * Dark Matter * Master Green * Efrite * Haboki * Sweet Stuff * Mr. P. Umpkin Possible Beasts * Kirby * Customer Service Discovered Monsters The monsters are capturable when used Cubis. Category:Anime Characters Category:Demon Beast